Les Contes du Squelette des Mers
by Abiss672
Summary: Vous ne me voyez pas, mais je suis bien là, et je vous vois. Vous ne m'entendez pas, mais je vous écoute. Certains pense que je suis mort, c'est faux. J'entend tout, je vois tout, je vous raconte tout. Vos secrets ne le resteront pas bien longtemps. Os 1: Law X Kidd Os 2: Kidd X Killer
1. Chapitre 1: Les cauchemars d'un enfant

Tout premier chapitre de cette fic : on commence avec un Law X Kidd :) Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Les cauchemars d'un enfant.

La chambre du navire était plongée dans la pénombre depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Seule une bougie permettait de voir les quelques meubles bordeaux de la pièce. Le gèle était déjà présent sur la vitre, annonçant une arrivé imminente sur une île hivernal. Au milieu de la pièce, coincé entre le mur de gauche et une petite armoire, trônait un lit deux places, recouvert de draps bordeaux ainsi qu'une grosse couverture noire brodée sur les bords laissant apparaître le front ansi que les yeux clos du propriétaire du navire. Ses cheveux bordeaux étaient éparpillés un peux partout sur le matelas, les draps remontant légèrement en suivant la respiration du pirate.

La porte vint s'ouvrir légèrement, poussée par le faible vent extérieur. La chambre s'adapta donc et prit les mêmes couleurs que la lune, éteignant la bougie au passage. Le dormeur bougea une fois, puis deux, et enfin se réveilla. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les recoiffant au passage, puis, après quelques efforts, se leva, prit son manteau, attacha ses lunettes et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dehors, le pirate s'arrêta au milieu du couloir menant au cuisine, interdit. En effet, malgré l'heure tardive, normalement, au moins trois membres de son équipage restaient chaque soir sur le pont à jouer aux cartes ou à nettoyer leurs armes, surtout les fois où une île pointait à l'horizon. Cependant, cette fois-ci, le navire semblait totalement désert. Pas un seul bruit entourait le navire, hormis celui de l'eau présente sous le navire alors que celui-ci semblait être à l'arrêt. Une épaisse brume était présente tout autour du bateau, cachant les montagnes de l'île en approche.  
Après avoir levé rapidement la tête pour vérifier si l'un des membres de son équipage se trouvait dans la vigie, et ce ne fut pas le cas, Eustass Captain Kidd commença à ouvrir le plus vite possible toutes les portes du navire se trouvant sur son chemin. Après une longue recherche, le capitaine déduisit, non sans être passablement énervé, qu'il se trouvait bien seul sur son navire. Énervé, mais surtout soucieux, Kidd se dirigea dans la salle d'eau commune, seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas encore vérifié. Étrangement, la salle était complètement embuée, comme si plusieurs personnes avaient pris leur douche en même temps. Le carrelage était légèrement trempée et le son familier de l'eau tombant en cascade contre le carrelage froid interloqua encore plus le pirate. Il vérifia une à une les douches individuelles, et trouva, dans la dernière une silhouette noire, assise sur le sol, la tête posée contre le mur froid. Kidd ne réussit pas à distinguer à travers la bué qui était le personne assise au milieu de la douche. Il ouvrit précipitamment un hublot, laissant la chaleurs partir. Il prit son pistolet et le pointa sur la personne en face de lui. La buée se dissipa au bout de quelques minutes, laissant Kidd apercevoir devant lui un homme affalé sur le sol, les cheveux noirs trempés dégoulinant sur son visage, la peau pâle, des yeux noirs, de légères cernes sous les yeux, et, étant torse nu, plusieurs tatouages sur le torse. Kidd eu un mouvement de recul, reconnaissant très distinctement la personne en face de lui. Il resta indécis quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans pareil situation. Il décida de se pencher, toujours en gardant l'arme pointée sur le brun, mit ses doigts sur la gorge de son invité et vérifia s'il était toujours vivant. Il respirait. Il se releva tranquillement puis mig un coup de pied au pirate présent devant lui.

_ Debout Traflagar ! Je peux savoir se que tu fous sur mon navire ! Marmonna le roux, tout en assénant des coups de pieds réguliers à la personne en face de lui.

La porte de la salle d'eau se referma brutalement. Kidd se retourna le plus vite possible et aperçut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une silhouette féminine marcher rapidement, une longue robe blanche flottant derrière elle. Kidd se retourna là où se trouvait Law. Eustass ne mit que quelques secondes pour ce rendre compte que ce dernier avait disparus. Il tourna la tête plusieurs fois vers la porte puis la douche sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Après quelques secondes dans le silence, les gouttes d'eau ayant cessées de tomber sur le carrelage, la capitaine se retrouva projeté violement sur le mur sous la douche où se trouvait Law auparavant, un objet petit et froid placé sur sa gorge. Law. Law était en train de plaquer le roux, le menaçant avec un scalpel, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux de son rival. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, Kidd coincé entre un mur froid et un Law mouillé le menaçant. Law nouveau lentement le scalpel, fixant son regard sur le petit objet coupant, créant un fin filet de sang sur son passage. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la gorge et joignit ses lèvres à la peau pâle du pirate, léchant doucement le sang, créant ainsi un frisson chez son ennemi.

_ On m'a dit que tu avais été un méchant garçon Eustass. Fit Law de sa voix suave tout en continuant à lécher le sang.

Kidd essaya de se débattre, en vain, Law le maintenant fermement et appuyant à chaque fois un peux plus fort avec le scalpel.

_ un très méchant garçon Eustass. Continua Law calmement.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu fous sur mon navire ! Hurla Kidd en se débattant.

Trafalgar asséna un léger coup de pied dans le tibia de son adversaire, l'obligeant à cesser toit mouvement. Il enleva le scalpel de sous la gorge de Kidd et le pointant sur la joue droite de celui-ci, lui créant d'un vif mouvement de poignée un entaille dans sa peau pâle ce qui arracha un petit cris au roux qui se ressaisi très vite.

_ Je vais devoir te punir. Chuchota le brun en se rapprochant doucement de sa joue, la léchant tranquillement.

Kidd tenta une dernière de se dégager du brun en lui assénant un coup de tête sur le front du brun qui vacilla légèrement, desserrant son étreinte. Kidd en profita pour partir le plus vite possible, reprenant son fusils en le pointant de nouveau vers l'autre capitaine. Ce dernier se retourna doucement, se mettant face à son ennemi, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Kidd, complètement déboussolé par la situation, tira une première balle en l'air, que Law n'eut aucun mal à esquiver. L'eau dégoulinait doucement sur le torse musclé du brun, rendant celui-ci très attirant, ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage.

_ Allons Kidd, n'ai pas peur! Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger ... Clama Law en se rapprochant lentement vers le roux, ondulant des hanches.

Kidd ne bougea pas, laissant le brun le toucher. Ce dernier posa délicatement sa main sur le torse du roux, caressant du bout des doigts les muscles de son ennemi, descendant tranquillement sa main vers le pantalon du Captain. Il passa délicatement sa main sous le pantalon de celui-ci ...

Kidd se releva d'un coup, en sueur, regardant tout autour de lui. Il balança sa couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce, prit son manteau et courra le plus vite possible vers le pont principal. Les rayons du soleil tapaient contre son visage, l'éblouissant pendant quelques secondes. Malgré la présence du soleil de minuscule flocons de neige tombaient de temps à autres du ciel. L'île hivernal était maintenant de plus en plus visible. Kidd était toujours en sueur, regardant ses membres d'équipages discuter entre eux ou s'entrainer. Killer, ayant vu l'entrée fracassante de son capitaine ainsi que son air perdu, se dirigea vers celui-ci.

_Kidd ça va ?

.

Voilà, premier OS tout simple qui je l'espère vous aura plus! Le prochain OS sera surement un Marco X Ace ou un Ben Beckman x Shanks je ne sais pas encore. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, hésitez pas à me dire si il y en a et hésitez pas non plus à mettre une petite review !


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Rouge et l'Or

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir :)

Normalement il devait y avoir un Marco X Ace mais un autre couple c'est imposé à moi : Kidd X Killer. Du coup ce chapitre sera un OS un peux spécial sur ce couple, désolé pour ceux qui voulait le Marco x Ace.

Mystrale9331 : Merci pour ta review ! c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée d'un Kidd X Killer. Je poste tous les samedis ( normalement ) et si il y a du retard c'est le dimanche mais j'essaie de faire un chapitre par semaine. Pour le couple Sachi X Penguin je ne sais pas trop je verrai )

Camille XD : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que le Ben X Shanks sera l'un des prochains.

* * *

**Le Rouge et l'Or :**

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis heures déjà. Les étoiles illuminaient le ciel depuis longtemps. Les deux enfants étaient depuis le matin même dans une petite cabane en bois, niché à travers les branches d'un des plus vieux arbres de la forêt. L'herbe était encore humide de la pluie de la veille, attirant l'attention de plusieurs animaux, biches et autres mammifères, pour venir se nourrir. L'eau du ruisseau ruisselait tranquillement entre les pierres pointues, accueillant quelques fois des animaux venant s'abreuver. La forêt, bien que prédominante sur l'île, n'était que très peux visitée en raison d'un nombre important d'animaux sauvages. Cependant cela n'avait pas empêché les deux jeunes enfants à venir ici, jour après jour. De vieilles légendes hantaient la forêt, bien que pour la plupart infondées. Au cœur de cette forêt sauvage, les deux amis s'étaient une fois de plus rencontrés pour l'anniversaire du plus jeune, un gamin blond, de bonne famille, les cheveux blonds, les traits encore jeunes. Son ami, lui, était, malheureusement né dans une famille pauvre cependant cela ne dérangeait pas le plus riche, qui ne refusait jamais de voir son meilleur ami, même si ce dernier était souvent obligé de voler pour pouvoir se nourrir convenablement. Le plus pauvre avait des cheveux roux en bataille devant ses yeux, aucune présence de sourcil mais toujours ce petit sourire provocateur sur ces lèvres bordeaux. Les deux gamins étaient réunis sous un drap, une bougie dans une cage de fer brillant tranquillement, quelque fois perturbée par le souffle des deux enfants. Les deux amis étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, se racontant des histoires d'horreur ou biens des contes. La cabane était petite, faîte entièrement de planches de bois , quelques petits cadres accrochés au mur, possédant des photos des deux jeunes gens, enlacés, souriant, heureux. Quelques coussins ainsi que des vêtements étaient étalés un peux partout dans la cabane. Des morceaux de pains au chocolat et de gâteaux étaient disposé sur une assiette que les jeunes hommes avaient prit avec eux, sous les draps. La cabane possédait deux trous de taille moyenne de chaque côté pour laisser passer l'air et la lumière ainsi qu'un trou de plus grande taille servant de porte. Alors que les garçons discutaient depuis un moment, rigolant par moment, Killer regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Kidd comprit que ce qu'aller dire Killer était sérieux. Il avala d'un coup un morceau de pain et écouta attentivement son ami.

« - Dis Kidd, c'est quoi ton rêve ? Demanda Killer en détournant la tête vers l'une des fenêtres, regardant les étoiles briller au loin.

Kidd ne comprit pas trop pourquoi son ami parlait de ça dans un moment pareil, alors qu'il était en train de raconter sa célèbre blague des mouches péteuses, blague que le blond avait déjà entendu des milliers de fois mais par respect pour son ami, il se forçait toujours à rire à chaque fois qu'il lui racontait, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des mouches qui pétaient rendaient le roux hystérique. Ce même roux posa donc son verre à même le sol, son sourire disparus de son visage blanc.

_ Mon rêve est de devenir Pirate. Tuer tout le monde. Dit Kidd avec fierté, baissant cependant les yeux vers le sol, observant un cloporte qui se baladait tranquillement autour du verre du roux.

Killer reposa son regard sur le roux, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Moi je veux devenir pirate, mais pour devenir libre. Ne plus avoir de règles, de parents, de responsabilités … Chuchota Killer en fuyant son ami du regard.

Kidd abatis son poing sur le cloporte, le tuant. Un silence régna quelques secondes dans la cabane. Le blond reprit un morceau de pain, faisant tomber quelques miettes de pain au passage.

_ Dis Kidd, tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ? Pour mon anniversaire … Chuchota le riche héritier en baissant le regard. Il savait que Kidd n'était pas comme lui. Lui aimait rêver, aimait s'imaginer un monde pleins de libertés. Kidd lui, aimait la guerre. Kidd faillit s'étouffer quand il entendit la requête de son ami mais reprit cependant son calme. Il se nettoya la main dans le drap qui les recouvrait.

_ Il était une fois, une mouche. La mouche était moche et avait des problèmes. Elle n'arrêtait pas de péter. Un jour elle rencontra une …. Commença Kidd avec nonchalance avant de se faire interrompre par son ami qui lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Ce dernier se massa l'épaule et grogna des injures avant de fixer son ami.

_ Pas ce genre d'histoire Kidd, une vraie. Comme ceux qu'on trouve dans les livres. Marmonna Killer en fusillant son ami du regard. Il lui tendit un vieux livre poussiéreux. La couverture était ornée de gravures dorées ainsi que quelques écritures bordeaux : _« Les contes du squelette des mers »._ Le roux empoigna le livre, non sans exprimer son mécontentement à son ami qui le gratifia d'un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir vaincu son ami.

Kidd tourna les pages une par une avant de s'arrêter sur une page jaunit, représentant un jeune homme sur un trône avec inscrit sous le trône : _« Le rouge et l'or »._

_ il était une fois, à une époque où les dragons et les rios étaient en guerre, vivait un jeune fermier. Le jeune fermier était bon mais pauvre. Il vivait dans une petite ferme très loin du Royaume d'Or. Cependant, même si le fermier était pauvre, son meilleur ami demeurait être le roi du Royaume d'or. Les deux garçons avaient grandis ensemble, dans les murs du château avant que les deux parents du miséreux ne meurent durant l'assaut de Soldats Noirs ainsi qu'une dizaine de Dragon Rouge. Les parents de l'enfant avaient risqués leur vie pour sauver celle de leur fils unique. Depuis, le garçonnet vivait seul, à peine âgé d'une quinzaine d'année. Cependant, le garçon qui se prénommé Georges le Rouge, en référence aux Dragons rouges qui avaient décimés sa famille, ne se plaignait jamais. Il était toujours bienheureux et bienveillant. Suite à ce tragique accident, le petit prince avait reçu l'interdiction de revoir son ami, de peur que la malchance ne l'atteigne lui-même. Des années plus tard, le jeune prince était devenu roi, le jeune fermier lui, demeurait toujours fermier. Ils ne s'étaient jamais reparlés depuis. Jusqu'au jour où, de bonne heure, un soldat sonna la cloche prévenant une attaque imminente des Soldats Noirs et des Dragons Rouges. La cloche résonna dans toute la vallée. Même Georges le Rouge put entendre le cri de la cloche. N'écoutant que son courage, le fermier prit à la hâte une fourche et courra rejoindre le Royaume d'or. Les Dragons avaient déjà envahis le château et le roi était en pleins combats, ainsi que quelques soldats, avec un dragon Rouge, les soldats Noirs étant déjà tous morts. Georges couru vers le dragon, planta sa fourche dans le ventre du dragon. Ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol, après un long cri de douleur, sauvant ainsi le roi d'une mort certaine. Le roi se précipita vers le fermier et l'étreignit avec force. « Tu es revenu mon ami » chuchota le roi. Le jour qui suivit, une grande fête en l'honneur du fermier eu lieu dans tout le Royaume d'or. Fin »

Kidd referma le livre dans un mouvement sec, laissant échapper un nuage de fumée. Killer l'avait écouté durant toute l'histoire, sans même dire un mot, esquissant juste un petit sourire à la mort du dragon rouge.

Ce dernier s'allongea et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Kidd le regarda longuement ainsi endormis sur leur couverture. Il était beau, très beau, trop beau. Il était riche, lui pauvre. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aime, il le savait aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le roux effleura doucement la joue du blond avant de retomber lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

[10 ans plus tard]

Kidd se réveilla doucement, un léger mal de tête suite à la fête qu'ils avaient organisé pour célébrer l'anniversaire du second de l'équipage des Kidds Pirates. La chambre du capitaine était bordeaux avec des rideaux noirs. Quelques meubles étaient éparpillés un peux partout dans la chambre ainsi que plusieurs chemises blanches. Kidd pivota lentement la tête vers la droite. Vide. Son lit avait toujours était vide et le serrait toujours. Seul Lui était autorisé à s'installer dedans. Son blond. Kidd se leva doucement de son lit, se dirigeant péniblement vers la salle de bain. Encore une journée où il faudrait faire semblant. Encore une journée à faire croire aux autres de n'être qu'un « ami » de son second. Encore un jour où il allait souffrir.

« Tu as réussi à accomplir ton rêve, laisse moi accomplir le mien »

[3 mois plus tard]

Il était là, seul, comme un chien. Entouré de cadavre. Le bras en sang. La plaine, avant verte d'herbe, était maintenant recouverte de sang. Il était là, allongé, le bras en train de mourir, seul. Il n'avait pas mal, il pensait juste à lui. A ce qu'ils avaient vécus. A toutes ces soirées dans la cabane en bois. Mais maintenant il avait compris. Et avait décidé de tirer un trait. Cela ne servirait à rien de s'accrocher. Baiser avec des filles frivoles ne lui ferait jamais oublier Killer, SON Killer, même qi pendant un temps, cela le rendait heureux. Un court instant. Et il était là. Agonisant. Il se releva avec difficulté et il crû le voir. Lui, ses cheveux blonds, son visage que seul lui avait le droit de voir. Et il l'aperçu elle. Cette salope qui lui avait prit SON Killer. Il tomba à genoux.

* * *

Voilà un petit OS assez tristounet. N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review !

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ! pour le prochain couple demandez-moi parce que pour l'instant j'hésite donc ... Je vous laisse le choix :)


End file.
